U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/903,721 filed Sep. 24, 2007 disclosed a two-gang recessed electrical box assembly that included a large electrical box and an optional voltage separator or panel. The electrical box assembly was capable of supporting either two high voltage components or two low voltage components ganged together side by side, or, with insertion of the voltage separator, a high voltage component and a low voltage component side by side.
Although the recessed electrical box of the type described in the aforementioned disclosure provided an adequate means for recessing two electrical components of either the high or low voltage type substantially within the wall of a structure, the electrical box required the use of a separator plate or panel when installing a high and low voltage component.
Accordingly, there is a need for a two-gang recessed electrical box assembly that is capable of accommodating both a high and low voltage component side by side without the use of a separator panel.